When Barby Met Jacky
by cheshirexpirate
Summary: There are many tales of what caused the meeting of Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow, but only one that really happened...and it's not this one. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean".

Memjay: Really?

Disclaimer: Yes.

Barbossa didn't think much about Captain Jack Sparrow when he first met him. For all his reputation, he seemed to have no sense about him. Barbossa immediately knew he was in for the most interesting gathering of the Brethren he'd been to. He was not surprised when he was proven correct by Sparrow's first comment.

"As a new member of the Brethren Court, I think my vote should count as...ten," he said about a minute into the discussion. It was then that Barbossa made a mistake.

"There're naught but nine gathered here," he replied, rolling his eyes. He had just done what he had dreaded: he had personally interfered.

Jack simply turned widely to look at him smiled and said, "Exactly, mate."

"You only need six votes to win," Barbossa explained.

"No, no. You're missing the entire point here, Hector."

'Hector?' Barbossa thought. 'How does he know my first name?'

"It's only good to win. I'm going to exceed amazingness," Jack continued, gesturing grandly.

"That's not a word."

"What's not?"

"'Amazingness'. It ain't a word."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it ain't."

"Then, what, my scraggly-bearded man, should I have said?"

"Nothing at all, Jack."

The table became loud with chuckles from all directions. No one had ever been able to shut Sparrow up until now. Jack sulked, Barbossa smirked, and the Pirate Lords settled themselves back into their chairs.

"Now then, gents," Barbossa began.

He had been chosen to preside over the Court, as he was the most orderly.

"To the true matter at hand: because of Captain Teague's retirement, we must determine whether he would be a proper person to keep within the Court, if he so chooses."

"How's that?" Jack asked.

"I believe the proper question is, 'How do you do that?' And to answer your question, we'll be taking a vote," Barbossa answered smugly.

He turned from Jack, who silently mimicked him.

"All in favour of Captain Teague remaining within the Brethren Court?"

Every member of the Court raised their hand and said, "Aye."

"Not that it's likely, but all opposed?" Barbossa asked.

Silence.

"Good. This will be discussed with him privately later. That concludes this session of the Brethren Court," said Barbossa, striking one end of chain shot on the wood of the table.

After dropping it into a box by the wall, he moved to the door, intent on leaving immediately. Hector had some business to take care of in Hispaniola and he was anxious to get there. Until, near the door, he heard something that was of interest to him.

"Mate, it's the fastest ship in the entire ocean, in the entire world even."

Sparrow. He really was a thick one. Again, Barbossa opened his mouth to put Jack in his place.

"You've got no proof of that."

Jack swung around to look at him strangely, then replied, "'Course I do. But even if I didn't, what proof do you have that it isn't?

"Plenty, Jack, plenty. I happen to know that my ship is one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean and I doubt yours can beat mine," Barbossa replied, folding his arms into his chest and leaning back.

Jack paused, putting his finger to his chin. "Have you ever heard of the Black Pearl?"

"Aye. That really is the fastest ship in the world."

"So, you admit it: my ship is the fastest in the world," Jack said, grinning smugly.

Barbossa fought for control of his eyelids as they threatened to shoot up. Jack Sparrow the captain of the Black Pearl? That made no sense. Plus, he had been tricked by this whelp! He couldn't show any weakness, though. Just a slight chink could ruin his reputation.

"I wouldn't care if it was the slowest ship in the world; I need to join a crew," said the man whom Jack had been talking to earlier.

"And that you can, Bill. Would you be up for the position of first mate?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much experience with matters of navigation and such," the man chuckled.

This was Hector's chance. The Black Pearl was legendary. It was so fast it could change a man's purse from empty to full in an hour of sailing. Not only that, but it was just within his grasp. This was an opportunity he could not pass up. Clearly, Jack Sparrow was a worthy opponent who would not be taken down without some deceit. And, as the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"And that position should be filled by someone who knows about those issues," Barbossa interjected.

"And you do?" asked Jack.

"Aye, very well. I propose that you make me your first mate."

"Is there something wrong with Mr Turner that I'm not seeing?" Jack asked, inspecting Bill quickly.

"Not at all. You just need a more experienced pirate in that station. Agreed?" Hector held out his hand.

Jack looked slightly warily at it, but shook anyway, with an encouraging smile. "Welcome to the crew, Mr Barbossa."

Bill gave Jack a slightly put off look. He noticed and quickly exclaimed, "And you, Bill. You're in," shaking his hand, too. "Now, we will all adjourn to the Pearl for rum and rum."

"You said 'rum' twice," Bill commented.

"That's because there's plenty of it!"

Hector rolled his eyes. This was sure to be an excrutiating journey to wherever they were going, but well worth it. In two month's time, he would be the captain of the Black Pearl.


End file.
